


Milagro

by agentmmayy



Series: Tumblr Baby Fic Prompts [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, cryptic pregnancy, non graphic labor, pregnancy fic, suprise its a baby!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy
Summary: When Elena was complaining about stomach pains, she didn't expect the cause of them at all, or to go into labor.





	Milagro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeeymackelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeeymackelena/gifts).



> a very happy birthday to the insanely talented fangirl_extraodinaire who is also one of the sweetest people ever!
> 
> I speak practically 0 Spanish, so a friend translated for me. If anything isn't exactly right, let me know and I will gladly fix it! hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> also, this is set right after season 4

“I’m _what?_ ”

“Pregnant,” the doctor repeated, clipboard clasped in her gloved fingers. “Congratulations.”

Elena blinked.

The first thing that popped into her mind through the haze of pain and confusion was the show Jane the Virgin, an American drama that Daisy forced her to watch, where Jane was in her same position; laid in a bed and utterly confused.

Only, Elena wasn’t a virgin. She had been having sex quite frequently with the man right next to her, holding her hand.

“Pregnant?” Mack repeated, a little dazed. His eyes darted to Elena’s stomach where the tell-tale round bump of pregnancy wasn’t. “How- what-?”

“It’s called cryptic pregnancy,” The doctor explained. “It’s a pregnancy in where there is little to no detectable hCG in the mother’s system, due to a hormonal imbalance. The fetus can go undetected by both mother and doctor, that is, until delivery. It’s quite rare.”

For a moment, both Mack and Elena were stunned into silence. Their happy, relaxed retirement bubble was popped, and neither of them knew how to react to this new information.

Nearly two months ago, they had retired from Shield for a brief period and were living in Elena’s hometown. The first week had consisted of Elena excitedly dragging Mack from place to place, introducing him to family friends and relatives, while the next weeks were full of sex, browsing the markets, sex, eating, and more sex. It was precisely what Elena had pictured retirement to be, until now.

Then Mack spoke with a shaking voice as he asked, “Is -Is the baby okay? We didn’t know- we didn’t have any checkups or…”

Bile rose in Elena’s throat as all the physical stress and turmoil her body had gone through in the past months flashed through her mind. With one glance at Mack, she could tell he was thinking the same.

“As far as I can tell.” The doctor reassured them. “The baby seemed fine during the ultrasound.”

Their trip to the hospital had started with a twinge in Elena’s lower back a few days. She kept it to herself since it wasn’t bad at first, but as time went on and she moved around, the pain got worse, spreading to her lower abdomen. Mack had driven them to the hospital, the whole way lecturing her that she should have told him.

Why didn’t she?

Elena thought it wasn’t a big deal, she had gone through much worse, but apparently, it was a very, very big deal.

Upon arriving at the emergency room, they waited an agonizing hour with Elena’s pain steadily increasing as well as Mack’s frustration. The first doctor they saw thought the pain was being caused by an ovarian cyst and sent them to one of the OB-GYNs, who, when she looked at Elena’s insides on the ultrasound screen, declared it wasn’t, in fact, an ovarian cyst, but a baby.

At first, Elena had laughed, telling the doctor she didn’t know what she was doing, that it was impossible, especially since she didn’t look pregnant at all.

“How come I don’t-“ Elena gestured to her flat stomach.

"Since it is a cryptic pregnancy, the baby is at the back of the womb and near your spine, which is why you haven’t shown.” The doctor said. “Have you noticed any weight gain? Movements that felt like gas?”

Elena had noticed the numbers on the scale increase minimally as weeks passed. She hadn’t put another thought to it and chalked it up as gaining muscle from working out and eating good from Mack’s cooking. As for the movements she had felt too, they were passed for indigestion and gas.

The doctor was once again looking at her clipboard. “May I ask how long you two have been together?”

“A little over two years,” Mack answered.

“When did you first start having sex together?”

“Excuse me-?“ Elena began.

“I know what I’m asking is invasive, but I need to know,” the doctor replied. “Cryptic pregnancies can gestate from anywhere between twenty-two months and five years.”

Elena glanced up at Mack for a moment before saying, somewhat stubbornly, “I don’t know.”

“Uh- we first,” Mack stumbled over his words. “I’d say… a month shy of two years ago?”

The doctor nodded. “So, assuming that this baby is yours, we’re looking at a twenty-two-month gestation _if_ she conceived at that time-”

“I can’t be pregnant!” Elena interrupted forcefully.

Then, she began to think about how careless they had been even when they were at Shield, how irregular her periods had come in the past two years, and how since everything had happened at Shield, she did not receive the tri-monthly birth control shot anymore and had not for a while.

“Or…” she began but was cut off by a sharp cramp in her lower stomach and back, causing her to cry out, “¡Dios mío!”

Mack’s hand tightened around hers. He leaned over the bed, concern written all over his face. “What? What’s going on? Doc-”

Surprise colored the doctor’s face. “She’s getting ready to deliver.”

Immediately, the previously calm hospital room lit up with commotion and a flurry of movement.

Machines were being wheeled away and in, the doctor began barking orders, nurses started crowding around the bed, and items were being prepped. It was a complete one-eighty from the laid-back retirement life Elena had been living for the past few months and coupled with the pain she was feeling, panic struck her.

Elena whimpered, turning her head. “Mack.”

“Hey,” Mack soothed, leaning down, so they were eye level.

Elena’s usually mischievous brown eyes were wide with fear, tears glimmering in them under the bright fluorescent lights. Mack was feeling the same fear and panic his girlfriend was but tried not to let those emotions show as he assured her, “It’s okay. It’s okay.”

“No está bien-” she began, voice rising from panic. _It’s not okay_. “Me duele tanto. No me gusta eso. Esto no puede estar pasando, de veras... No está pasando.” _It hurts so bad. I don’t like it. This can’t be happening._

“Hey,” Mack repeated, “We’ll get through this, okay? You’ll be fine. Everything will be fine.”

“No puedo.” Elena whimpered as a tear fell. _I can’t._ Mack wiped it away with the pad of his finger, heart aching for her. He couldn’t imagine the pain she was currently feeling. “No puedo hacerlo, Mack! No puedo-” _I can’t do it, Mack! I can’t-_

Her words were cut off by a throat clearing. Elena froze, scooting closer to Mack.

A nurse was at the other side of the bed, looking slightly embarrassed for interrupting, but said to Elena, “We need to get you undressed and check your dilation. The doctor suspects the baby is coming quickly.”

At her words, Elena practically tried to leap off the bed, but the pain traveling up her back, and Mack’s hands on her arms prevented that. She laid back down with a weak, “No-“

“Can you give us a moment?” Mack asked, his tone harsher than he meant, but the nurse only nodded and stepped away.

Even before she was completely out of range, Mack’s attention was back on Elena who was now softly crying from a combination of fear and pain. She curled into him as he knelt, knees on the cold, hard floor.

Elena’s eyes were now glazed with pain as she whispered, “Me duele.” _It hurts._

“I know,” Mack said, hating that she was in so much pain. Reaching forward, he cupped her cheek, the pad of his thumb brushing her cheekbone as he began, “Now I know you can do this. I’ve seen you battle robots with your bare hands and take bullets for me, for the team. I’m not saying it will be easy, but you have to do it. You _can_ do it.”

Elena nodded, tears still dripping down her cheeks. Mack wiped them away before leaning forward, pressing his forehead to Elena’s. They silently drew on each other’s strength, both needing the peace that being in each other’s close presence provided.

Mack lingered for a moment before lifting his head to press his lips to Elena’s forehead, whispering, “Have faith.”

It took nearly every ounce of faith Mack had to watch Elena cry and groan in pain but after an hour of colorful swears, pained screams, pushing, blood, sweat, and tears, the doctor was lifting a tiny, squirming mess from between Elena’s spread legs.

"It's a boy!"

Elena flopped back onto the raised bed with an exhausted huff, but before she could get comfortable, the doctor was placing the loud, wriggling mess onto her naked chest.

Instinct kicked in.

Elena’s hands immediately came up to cradle the wriggling baby close. He was slimy still and mewling, little face scrunched in displeasure as his tiny limbs waved around. At the contact of his mother’s hands, the baby paused and blinked open his eyes.

In an instant, Elena fell in love. Her resentment from the blinding pain she had experienced melted and was replaced by a love so fierce it nearly took her breath away.

“Hi,” she gasped, staring straight into her son’s murky blue eyes.

At her voice, he quieted, eyes roving her face. Elena grinned, feeling tears well up in her eyes but not from pain. So that was what it felt like to see your child for the first time; completely overwhelming.

The baby was still moving about, testing his new-found freedom from the tight confines he had been in. His arms waved around, and when Elena lifted her hand to touch his head, their hands collided. In a second, all her son’s teeny fingers wrapped around one of her own and Elena fell a little deeper in love.

Somehow managing to take her eyes away from her son, she turned to look up at Mack, still grinning.

He looked as awestruck as she felt, gazing down at the newborn on Elena’s chest. There was a mixture of pride and love in Mack’s gaze as their eyes met and a bit of bewilderment as if he couldn’t believe it. Elena couldn’t either.

Before Elena could do anything else, her baby was abruptly taken from her grasp. She watched horrified as the doctor carried her now screaming son out of the room.

"Wait," Elena called. She struggled to get out of the bed even though pain shot up from between her legs. She didn’t care. "Why are you taking him? Hey! _Hey!_ "

Mack started after the doctor and nurses but was held back. He watched, helpless, as his son was taken away.

"It's just a checkup," a nurse soothed. "They need to take his footprints, blood samples, and clean him up a little. We gotta get you cleaned up too."

"But-"

“He’ll be fine,” the nurse said. “He’ll be back before you know it. Don’t worry. Now, I need you to lean back-”

What felt like an eternity later but was only a few hours, all was quiet. The sky outside of the hospital windows was tinted in pink and orange, casting a warm glow on the occupants of the room. The only sounds that could be heard were the soft snuffling coming from the pale blue bundle cradled in Elena’s arms.

“I can tell he’s going to snore.”

Elena rolled her eyes. “You can’t know that already.”

“Listen to him; he’s like a little lawnmower.”

Their son was pretty loud, but the soft wheezes and grunts he was making in his sleep were too adorable to complain about.

He had fallen asleep a few hours after the nurse returned with him, and after he was fed. Since Elena had a hormone fluctuation which caused her pregnancy to go unnoticed, she didn’t lactate, but the hospital had a supply of donated breast milk which they prepared in a bottle. Even though it hurt not to be able to bond with her son that way, Elena was thankful some mothers were generous enough to donate their milk.

Another way Elena could bond with her son was from skin to skin contact, which they were currently doing. The baby was pressed to her naked chest, wearing only a tiny newborn diaper. His wide blue eyes which never left her face when he was awake were closed as he slept on. His little nose, which already looked so much like his fathers scrunched in his sleep.

Elena’s fingers gently touched her son’s round cheeks. “He’s so beautiful.”

“He is,” Mack agreed.

The pride in his tone was palpable. He had been the one to feed their baby. Elena had watched as her boyfriend walked around the room with their son cradled in the crook of his arm. His deep voice murmuring to the baby joined with the sucking noises as their son nursed the bottle.

Elena had felt a sliver of jealousy rise in her full heart as she watched.

Mack was so comfortable with the baby, unlike her stiff limbs and brief panic each time the tiny human was placed in her arms. But then she remembered with a pang of sorrow that Mack had been in this very place before, years earlier with a baby girl instead. Elena could tell how nervous Mack was, even under the ‘new dad’ glow. He had repeatedly asked the doctors and nurses if their baby was healthy and never took his eyes off their son. It was bittersweet.

A louder snuffle had Elena’s attention back on the slumbering baby cradled to her chest. His brow was adorably furrowed, bearing an uncanny resemblance to Mack when he was worried. She nearly laughed but instead leaned forward, pressing her lips to that tiny furrowed brow.

Under her touch, the baby relaxed, giving a soft snuffle before falling deeper into sleep. Elena moved to kiss her son’s soft cheeks, heart threatening to burst with how much love she felt for the tiny human.

“How?” She couldn’t formulate the feelings she felt stirring in her chest into words. There wasn’t an adequate way to describe the overwhelming adoration she felt for her baby. One of her hands moved from holding her son to touch his curled fist.

“How can I love him this much?” Elena asked, her thumb running over teeny tiny fingers with even smaller fingernails. “I didn’t even know he existed until a few hours ago.”

“It’s amazing,” Mack said, his voice soft. “They’re your whole world, that tiny, perfect human. It- it’s like you weren’t living before you laid eyes on he-them. I don’t believe in magic, but…it’s pretty close to that. It’s almost indescribable.”

What felt like every emotion was coursing through Elena, even hours after she had first laid eyes on her son. Happiness and fear no matter how contradictory those emotions felt were rolled up into one giant, overwhelming, exhilarating vulnerability that Elena embraced.

“I can’t believe I never knew,” she whispered.

“Well you only gained about ten pounds,” Mack said, trying to lighten up the mood though his eyes were still sad behind the joy as he looked at her. “I’m sure other mothers would be jealous.”

“Six of those pounds was this guy.” Elena gazed down at the baby in her arms.

Six pounds didn’t seem like much. He was _so_ tiny but absolutely gorgeous, all tiny ten fingers and toes, a head of downy soft, thick black hair, and wide cloudy blue eyes that would soon turn brown like his parents’. Elena was biased, but her son was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen.

"He's all you," Mack said.

"He's us," Elena corrected, pressing her nose to her son’s silky hair, breathing in his newborn scent. "We made this. Nuestro pequeño Milagro.” _Our little Miracle_.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! let me know what you think? you can find me on tumblr at agentmmayy where you can prompt me more stuff if you want! :)


End file.
